The Secret Life Of Sparrow Delaney continued
by Clara Sevia
Summary: This starts right where the book ends. After Luke crosses over and Jack comes and visits her.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is straight after the ending in The Secret Life Of Sparrow Delaney By Suzanne Harper NOTE: I do not own this story the copyrights belong to Suzanne Harper.  
This is also my first FanFic story so if you read it please rate it and tell me what you think. Thanks :)_**

Chapter One

When Jack and I broke apart I said, "So this was the brotherly advice that Luke wanted you to take?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, yeah. He always had a way with girls so…his advice seemed like a good idea."

"So, you would never have kissed me if Luke hadn't told you to?"

"Yeah, I mean yes I would have…eventually."

"Mhmm, eventually," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, you know after finding out that you can hotwire a car; I was pretty much sold."

"When I found out you can light a match on your thumb I was sold." I said pushing him slightly.

"I know you did _not_ just push me," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And what if I did," I asked playing along.

"I might be forced to push you back," he said as he tackled me to the ground.

"Hey! I only shoved you a little!" I shouted.

"I know, but its way more fun this way," Jack says smiling down at me. He was holding himself up on his elbows above me. Then he leaned down and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he was smiling like an idiot; kind of, like I was. I reached up and slid my arms around his neck pulling his mouth back to mine. His tongue brushed my lips and I gasped.

"Whoa! Keep it PG Sparrow!" Raven said. Jack quickly rolled off me and we sat up. Standing around was Raven, Lark, Linnet, Grandma Bee, and my mom. This was bad.

"Oh, hey you guys. What's up?" When no one answered I said, "This is Jack."

"Hello, Jack," Mom said politely.

"Uh, hello. How's it going Mrs. Delaney?" Jack said nervously.

"Fine, Jack, just fine. Aren't your parents waiting for you?" Mom asks sternly.

"Umm, yeah my mom is. See ya later Sparrow." He says as he stands to go. We all watch as he walks towards the driveway, where his mom is waiting. We watch as she gets out and lets him get in the driver's seat.

Mom turns to me and says, "So, that's Jack, the history partner?" I nod, still sitting on the ground with everyone looking down at me.

I stand up and dust off my back saying, "Yes that is Jack. Now, I'm going inside." I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed.

I'm never going to see Luke again. Luke was a spirit that was haunting Jack and it turned out Luke was Jack's brother. Well technically his cousin but Luke's parents died so Jack's parents raised him. That is, until Luke and Mr. Dawson got into a fight and Luke stormed out and took a hike in the dark. He ended up falling off a forty-foot cliff to his death. A year later, he started showing u pin my history class and following me around. When I admitted that, I could see him he wanted me to tell Jack and his parents that he was okay. He also wanted me to tell them that he was indeed dead and show them where his body was. I ended up agreeing in the end because of an incident that involved Jell-o and my locker and all my bras and underwear in a tree outside.

Despite all the inside jokes Luke told me Jack still _didn't_ believe me so we took a hike to where Luke fell and got caught in a snow storm. In a cave, that Jack found Luke convinced Jack that he was dead; in a way that I _do not_ want to remember. The funeral was today. I managed to sneak out while Jack was talking to some other people. He came here after.

The afternoon passed quickly while I was doing my homework and other school stuff. When evening fell, we sat down to dinner.

"So, guess what you guys?" Lark asked the table. I groaned I knew what what was coming.

"Why do you have to say anything? Huh, Lark? Why do you need to?" I asked.

"Just to make you miserable. So…anyone? No one okay, we caught Sparrow with a boy!" Lark exclaims. I cover my face with my hands as my sisters all ooh and ahh.

"What were they doing," Wren asks.

"What do think they were doing, stupid?" Lark says.

"Watch it Lark," Mom scolds.

"They were making out," Lark says snidely.

"Really, you guys! Why are you doing this Lark? Are you jealous that that I have a guy who wants to kiss me? Who doesn't think I'm a complete freak because I can see ghosts?" I yell at her, everyone at the table falls silent. I stand up and stomp up to my room; slamming to door in the process.

I paced my room too angry to sit down. "That wasn't a very ladylike thing to do," a voice behind me says. I turn around and see Professor Trimble standing there.

"So what. They weren't very "ladylike" either. They were being rude," I snapped at her.

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude back. Take the moral highroad and don't rise to their bait," She replies calmly.

"Oh, really _a lot_ easier said than done," I retort.

"Now, now, keeping your temper is another ladylike thing you should think about."

"Yeah well this is the 21st century and women can act whatever way they want," I snap.

"If you say so," she says as she fades away. A soft knock sounds at my door. I open it and find Mom.

"Hey, I noticed that you didn't eat much at the table so I brought you a sandwich," She says.

I take the sandwich from her and say, "I'm sorry about dinner. I didn't mean to ruin it."

"That's okay, Lark was really asking for it," She pauses then continues with, "Do you and I need to talk about you and Jack…you know?"

I stare at her for a moment then get what she's saying. I quickly say, "No! Mom geez, no we don't." She nods, hugs me and leaves. I fall asleep with my clothes on; not caring about my teeth or face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's so short...well actually most of the chapter are going to be kind of short...again sorry.  
Thank-you guys sooo much for the reviews! They made me smile like an idiot for like 5 minutes...anyways thanks! if you have any suggestions on what I should add in just tell me.**_

Chapter Two

That night I dreamt of Luke. I'm standing in a meadow full of flowers and grass. I begin walking through the flowers; bending and smelling a few. I look up and see a bench. It's one of those old worn ones; made with faded wood and ornate metal pieces. It was just sitting there. Well that's random. As I thought that, a figure began to materialize on the bench.

It was Luke! He was decked out wearing a Luke Skywalker uniform. All the way down to the light saber. The light saber! Where did he get that?

"Who gave you a light saber?" I asked walking up to him.

He pulls it out and says, "I'm not really sure. I have an apartment on the Other Side and one day this outfit was sitting at me front door. I love it though."

"Well, whoever gave it to you has obviously never met you." He looks confused by this so I continue saying, "Because _no one_ in their right mind would trust you with something that could potentially cut someone's arm off."

Luke just laughs and says, "This is a dream; I could cut your arm off and it would re-grow if you thought it." He pauses and looks at me thoughtfully before asking, "Did Jack take my advice? I haven't had a chance to talk to him again; I'm going to see him tomorrow though." I can feel myself blush at the thought of Jack's lips on mine so I just nod.

"That's good. When I told him, he blushed even worse than you are now. It was funny. He was pretty embarrassed when I told him that _everyone_ could see that he liked you."

"Well, not _everyone_; I had no idea. I just thought he was an antisocial jerk."

"You were the only one then…even your friend Fiona picked up on it," he said. He was toying with the light saber when the light part zinged out. It was a teal color…like his eyes.

"Whoa! Put that away!" I yelped. As I thought it would be nice to have my own light saber, one appeared next to my hand. I grabbed it and pressed the side button. The saber part was green. "You wanna fight?" I asked innocently.

Luke smiled and said, "I was hoping you'd ask." I jumped up as he swung at me. I laughed and jabbed back. We ran around trying to hit each other with, but we were too evenly matched. Pretty much we sucked horrendously.

Eventually Luke said, "My time's almost up; so until next time young Sparrow." He waved just as he started to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Monday morning and I had chosen my clothes carefully. Jeans that were worn but not too worn. A button down fitted top that I stole from Raven while she was at work. On my feet were my signature Chuck Taylors that had definitely seen better days.

I was standing at my locker when Jack came up and leaned against the lockers next to mine. I glanced up at him and blushed, so I said, "Hey."

"What's up?" he asks.

"Not much you?"

"Not much. I dreamt of Luke last night."

"So did I." His face darkened as I said that so I quickly add, "It was actually Luke, you know." His face lightens a bit so I finish with, "He dressed as Luke Skywalker. He even had a light saber."

Jack laughs and says, "He was wearing it when I saw him."

"Yeah, it was hilarious. I dreamt up myself a light saber and well I'm sure you can think of what Luke wanted to do then."

"Yeah I'm sure," Jack says. He has an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What did you guys do?" I ask.

"Umm, we talked…about you, mostly," he says quietly.

"Oh, well we talked about you too," I say trying to erase that look of unease on his face.

Jack smiles and says, "Shall I walk you to history?" I nod so he reaches down and takes my hand. We walk in silence until he says, "I was, um, wondering if you wanted to, you know, go out sometime."

We stop walking as he waits for my answer. I would live to," I say with a shy smile.

Jack smiles and gently presses his lips to mine. I blush slightly as someone whistles at us. We break apart and Jack says, "Good, I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday."

"Okay…wait when did you get your license?" I ask.

"A little while ago," he replies and we walk into history just as the bell rings. I'm smiling like an idiot when a piece of paper bounces off my head and falls onto my desk. I pick it up and straighten out the paper. It says why are you smiling like an idiot? F

I write back telling her about Jack asking me out and toss it back. She looks up, gives me a smile and a very excited thumbs-up. She furiously scribbles something and tosses it back. She wrote: You _have_ to let me help you get ready! She underlined the word 'have' at least five times.

I smile and nod to her; just as our teacher, he insists we call him 'Sergeant', says, "I can see two people who don't think history is very important." He looks very pointedly at Fiona and me. I feel my face burn as everyone turns to look at us. "What's so interesting?"

"Uh, nothing," I say crushing the note under my hand. Fiona nods her head vigorously.

"Please pay attention then," Sergeant says while Fiona and I mumble assurances that it won't.


	4. Chapter 4

I know not a chapter but I want to know what you guys think I should do. I've got an idea but it doesn't really sound like Sparrow and Jack. So if you have an idea review THIS CHAPTER and I'll pick a few and make a story.

P.S. Especially if you have an idea for the date or a day where they're together before the date. Thanks :D


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

Oh my gosh, I've been thinking about updating for sooo long but I really have had a wee bit of writer's block. So if you have any ideas of where this story should go please PM me some ideas because I'm in dire need.

I'm sure I could make up some excuse for not updating but I just didn't get around to it. I'm also thinking about starting a couple stories on Blood Red Road by Moira Young, Hourglass by Myra McEntire and maybe Glow by Amy Kathleen Ryan because I saw that no one did those yet. So please forgive me. I really am terribly sorry.

I'd also like a beta. It'd be nice to have someone read over my chapters before I upload because I reread the chapters and I realized the story is one of those weird cliche stories and I really don't want it to be. So any ideas are welcome and you WILL get credit for your idea if I use it.

The summer is fast approaching so I will FOR SURE upload something. I may even completely scratch this story or hand it off to someone else; if they want it.

So please forgive me! I really do smile like an idiot everytime I saw one of you favorited or when someone even read my story. So thank you to all those people you made me feel like a million bucks. :) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) :) :) :) smileys and cookies for you.


End file.
